Sangre y Marfil
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, El padre del clan Cullen, ¿acaso alguien sabe que aventuras vivio en sus primeros años de vida? aqui una de ellas....
1. Prefacio

Era una noche oscura, se ven dos figuras se ven caminar por el claro de un bosque.

-Vamos Leo...dijiste que me contarias otra de tus historias si me abstenia hasta que salieramos de Roma...bueno, el vaticano a quedado ahora muy lejos y no he tocado a un solo humano...ni siquiera a un misero vagabundo-

el joven que habia hablado corria detras de su maestro, era un chico de 19 años de cabello rojo escarlata, ojos rojizos de grandes ojeras y piel marmorea, vestia vaqueros de mezclilla desteñidos y una sudadera azul marino sucia de tierra.

-tambien te dije que dejaras a esa chica Teresa en paz...pero no lo soportabas ¿verdad Vincent Vampa?-

El hombre que responde al nombre de Leonard se detiene en medio del claro, lucia un aspecto de hombre del siglo 16, era alto, de 1.90 m de estatura, de cabello negro como el azabache, sus ojos al igual que los de Vincent eran rojos, pero a difrencia de Vincent, su piel a blanca a la luz de la luna resplandecia como si fuera una extraña lampara, vestia un traje negro, con una camisa color vino que entonaba a la perfeccion con su gabardina de seda roja.

-Ah....vamos solo queria asustarla...ademas no es como si la hubiera mordido...solo le salte enfrente cuando salia del callejon- replica Vincent

-eres un inmaduro- le responde Leonard con frialdad, se dirije a una roca y se sienta en ella -respondeme...¿por que te transforme?-

Vincent se sienta en el suelo, frente a el -bueno...tal vez por mi carisma y mi irresistible forma de ser-

Leonard tuerce el gesto -o tal vez por ser un puberto quejumbroso-

Vincent sonrie ante tal comentario, Leonard suspira

-veamos, que seria bueno contarte...- piensa un momento, Vincent impaciente por escuchar una historia de las tantas que tenia su creador le ayuda diciendo

-¿no me comentaste que habia mas como nosotros?- mueve un poco el comentario para escuhcar la historia que el desea -cuentame sobre eso-

Leonard sonrie -bueno...veamos dejame recordar...si hay muchos otros como nosotros, me he encontrado con muchos, algunos son ejemplares unicos perfectos ejemplos de asesinos silenciosos...otros...bueno digamos que son increiblemente desagradabbles...pero te contare del mas interesante que he conocido hasta ahora...el no era como tu y yo, y a la vez no...el era...singular, si esa es la palabra, el a diferencia de nosotros hacia la dieta del humano...-al ver la expresion confusa de Vincent responde antes de que este pregunte -la dieta del humano...bebia todo tipo de sangre menos la humana...no...para el beber sangre humana habria sido sacrilegio...no, el preferia beber la sangre de los animales, aunque eso significara a veces tener que pasar hambre por la escacez de ratas...veamos...cual era su nombre...mmmm....si ya lo recuerdo, Carlisle, se llamaba Carlisle...recuerdo que...-


	2. La espina

Corria el año de 1757, era una epoca un tanto compleja, donde a pesar de que las viejas supersticiones de las criaturas "nocturnas" estaban quedando atras...

Yo acababa de despertar de un sueño de casi 150 años…un letargo…en el que me había introducido cansado ya de la monotonía de la vida de aquella entonces, tuve suerte de despertar cuando las llamas inquisitoriales se comenzaban a extinguir, de otro modo tal vez hubiera muerto en la hoguera. Salí de mi entierro en los Cárpatos, en la línea que divide Transilvania y Rumania, a pesar de mi antigüedad, estaba muy débil cuando desperté, de manera que me alimente de los habitantes de ambos países hasta recuperar fuerzas. No tarde mucho en lograr recuperar mi vitalidad original, pero 150 años sin sangre son mucho tiempo, la sed era casi insoportable, aun cuando me alimentaba solo de malvados, la sangre de los inocentes era demasiado seductora. Parte del problema se debía a que esas dos naciones estaban en constante guerra con Turquía por lo cual la zona tenía un especial olor a sangre, sudor y acero, la otra parte del problema se debe a mi propia hiperactividad, sin una ocupación como la que antes tenía…cuando era escritor….mi mente divagaba por todos lados.

Así que comencé a vagar por los poblados, enterándome de lo que había ocurrido en el mundo desde que me había aletargado, no me entere de mucho, nadie sabía nada de 50 años hacia delante, comencé a viajar, primero por despoblados, nunca sabia donde me encontraba, pero no me importaba, fui a el Cairo, Florencia, Venecia, nunca me quedaba mucho tiempo, me codee con algunos pintores y músicos…pero esa es otra historia.

Un día sin embargo sucedió algo que algunos de nuestra especie juzgarían de locura, y lo que otros verían como un absurdo, sin embargo, el vampiro del que te hablare lo juzgo como lo más natural del mundo, e incluso me ayudo a entender un poco mas ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor.

Me encontraba en Paris, la ciudad luz, aunque en aquella entonces no parecía más hermosa que Constantinopla en su mejor época, con sus altas murallas y sus calles divididas en clases sociales, aun no era una ciudad muy llamativa, pero de eso te contare después, había llegado ahí casi por accidente, había entrado por el despoblado, un bosque y había llegado a la zona pobre de la ciudad, durante varias semanas estuve vagando por callejuelas y teatrillos de poca monta, me alimentaba en la noche y me ocultaba durante el día en sótanos y edificios con habitaciones vacios, me alimentaba de ladrones a los que robaba lo robado, y paseaba por calles con casas ricamente adornadas, me encantaba ver los jardines adornados de tal forma que emulaban bosques encantados y jardines de pinturas, me gustaba ir a bares donde los humanos reían, bromeaban y algunas veces peleaban, me encantaba su espontaneidad, su temperamento que no estaba atado mas al miedo estúpido que había sido impuesto por aquellos que solo veían desde una sotana y eso me agradaba.

Un día, paseaba por un cementerio, buscaba un mausoleo en el cual meterme durante las horas del día en las cuales el astro rey brillaba en todo su esplendor revelando mi verdadero ser, cuando entonces, la vi, joven y hermosa con cabellos dorados cuan rayos de sol y labios rojos cuan carmín, su piel ligeramente tostada contrastaba con sus ojos y sus ojos, color de la mas deliciosa miel y tan expresivos que todas las palabras del mundo no alcanzarían para decir lo que decía aquella mirada. Cuando la vi, al principio creí que me hallaba ante una aparición divina, pero un segundo después sentí su olor, tan atrayente como la más dulce fragancia que pudiera existir, en ese momento nada mas existió para mi, de un momento a otro una humana desconocida se convirtió en mi mundo entero, la seguía silenciosamente a donde iba, me convertí en su ángel guardián y su vigía, no me separaba de ella aunque nunca le hable, deje de pasear, deje de mirar mi alrededor, deje de comer, deje de percibir el mundo que me rodeaba, no entendía lo que me sucedía y no me importaba, lo único que quería era ella.

Pero entonces lo percibí, a él, me había seguido durante semanas, se alejaba a ratos, a veces desaparecía durante días y otras no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, solamente una vez había estado cerca de uno y ese era mi creador, nunca había creído que fuera a conocer más y de pronto me sentí amenazado, no sabía quién era ni que quería, no sabía si era más fuerte o mas débil que yo, no sabía nada, me había descuidado tanto que ya era tarde para interpretar lo que hacía y lo había dejado acercarse tanto que me tenía entre la espada y la pared, el había tenido días, semanas, tal vez incluso meses para observarme, saber sobre mí, y yo, obsesionado tanto con ella no había siquiera notado su presencia, quería ocultarme, tenía que ocultarme, pero no quería abandonarla a ella, tenía miedo de que en mi ausencia le sucediera algo y que yo no estuviera ahí para protegerla, era tan hermosa y vulnerable, pero en ese momento yo corría demasiado peligro, así que tome mi decisión y me comencé a alejar, gradualmente, cambie mi rutina y me aleje con un miedo terrible.

Finalmente una noche ocurrió lo que más temía, ella había cambiado su rutina también, tiempo atrás le habían traído un nuevo tutor, y desde el principio supe que no era de fiar, y esa noche mis sospechas se confirmarían, esa noche los señores de la casa, sus padres, habían salido a la opera, y los sirvientes, en complot con el tutor, habían puesto un somnífero en su cena, y la sacaron de la casa, se la llevarían y después pedirían el rescate. Todo esto yo no lo supe hasta que el me lo dijo, un rato antes de que sucediera.

Esa noche me hallaba en el mausoleo, inmerso en mis cavilaciones, pero alerta, de lo que sucedía en el exterior, estaba cansado, me sentía débil, pero no me atrevía a cazar en ese momento, entonces lo escuche, se ocultaba en las sombras de las estatuas que adornaban las paredes, no me levante,

–se que estas ahí, no es necesario ocultarse- le dije, no lo miraba, no tenía ganas de mirarlo,

–no me oculto…simplemente tú no quieres levantar el rostro- dijo, su voz era suave, amable, expresiva, muy diferente de la mía dura, fría e inclusive cavernosa en ese momento, levante la mirada, tenía razón, no se ocultaba, de hecho se encontraba en el centro del mausoleo, tan quieto que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que formaba parte de la decoración, era rubio tan alto como yo, pero a diferencia de mi, con los ojos claros como miel en lugar de carmesí, inmediatamente supe que él era distinto a mi o mi creador.

–¿Por qué me has seguido?- el me miraba con una extraña mezcla de lastima e interés

–por que me intrigas…tu eres como ellos y a la vez eres tan diferente…alimentándote solo de ladrones y asesinos…siguiendo a una humana sin acercarte a ella…soñando que te pertenece y le perteneces…me intrigas Leonard- me levante de golpe

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el sonrió

–lo has estado repitiendo una y otra vez desde que te sigo…desde que la viste….Leonard y Mercedes, Mercedes y Leonard…estas tan desconectado de la realidad que no has notado que has dejado esa marca por todos lados- retrocedí tres pasos hacia la pared

-de acuerdo…tal vez si ignore un poco al mundo…¿pero que tiene el mundo que merezca mi atención?- el no dejaba de sonreír con esa mirada de compasión

-no lo se…simplemente digo que has centrado tanto tu atención en ella que ni siquiera has notado lo que sucede a su alrededor- se recargo en el ataúd del centro

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunte alarmado, de pronto el miedo de haberla dejado había vuelto como una descarga eléctrica

-es por eso que vine, te he buscado desde hace horas pero ocultaste demasiado bien tu rastro…no debiste haberla dejado… sus sirvientes la sacaran de su hogar para llevarla a las catacumbas del cementerio Les inocent…pedirán a sus padres un rescate, pero no la devolverán- al escuchar sus palabras una punzada me aguijoneo el pecho…mercedes secuestrada encajonada y expuesta a quien sabe que peligros a manos de los perpetradores…mas rápido que la luz Salí corriendo de ese mausoleo en dirección a la casa, el me seguía muy de cerca, finalmente llegamos a la casa, estaba vacía, no había nadie, rodee la casa varias veces buscándola, con la esperanza de no haber llegado tarde, pero en vano. Busque el rastro de las ruedas del carruajes donde se la habían llegado, los seguiría

-Leonard…no puedes seguirlos ahora….estas demasiado débil- me dijo cuando me vio buscando el rastro

-tu no lo entiendes…tengo que ir por ella- le dije…estaba terriblemente agitado, me sujeto de los hombros y me sacudió

-entiendo mejor de lo que tu lo has entendido… tienen superioridad numérica y tu no has bebido en semanas….te pueden matar- me miraba con severidad, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarme doblegar por alguien a quien acababa de conocer y menos si me había estado espiando como un entrometido. Lo empuje y me libere de su sujeción

-y tu que sabes de lo que yo puedo hacer…tal vez puedo matarte a ti sin tocarte siquiera…pero no lo sabes…no me has espiado lo suficiente como para enterarte sobre la fuerza que me pudo haber dado mi antigüedad- me miro dolido, durante un momento me sentí mal, después de todo el me había advertido de lo que sucedía, pero fue apenas un segundo lo que duro esa sensación, pues al momento siguiente comencé a correr en la dirección que los rastros me indicaban.

Llegue al cementerio Les Inocent y casi al instante localice las catacumbas, había dos guardias en la entrada, les rompí el cuello y tome la antorcha para entrar en las catacumbas, los pocos guardias que encontraba, eran guardias que mataba sin piedad, eran todo una hermandad de ladrones. Finalmente llegue a la cámara principal, había al menos 20 hombres a la vista, pero sospechaba que había mas…me sentí terrible, el había tenido razón, eran demasiado y yo estaba débil, pero ya no había oportunidad de echarse para atrás, así que irrumpí en la cámara con velocidad, mostrando mis colmillos y comenzando un pánico general que me permitiera matarlos más rápido, o al menos así lo había esperado yo, en cambio, a pesar de haber escuchado un par de gritos inmediatamente recibí varios disparos venidos de sus mosquetes y rifles, sabia que su reacción había sido automática, pero habían actuado demasiado rápido, comencé a moverme y a matar a los mas cercanos, pero los disparos habían alarmado al resto de los que estaban en la cámara y pronto me vi rodeado de una gran cantidad de ladrones y mercenarios, esta vez no tendría oportunidad, y casi como si mi pensamiento se hubiera escuchado en voz alta mas disparos resonaron a mis espaldas, cai de rodillas, me habían disparado con algo mas fuerte, o tal vez mas de cerca, y cuando me iba a levantar una navaja me perforo la garganta, vi mi propia sangre salir a chorros, estaba perdido, me empujaron al suelo, y sentí mas cuchillas perforarme, estaba mas débil de lo que creí para que pudieran acuchillarme tan fácilmente, finalmente me di por vencido, deje de moverme y cerré los ojos, me aletargue.

Una punzada me saco de mi letargo, abrí los ojos, vi la habitación en penumbra, una vela en una mesa a mi lado era la única luz, me lleve la mano a la garganta, sentí un trozo de tela, comencé a moverlo tratando de retirarlo y una voz me dijo

-no te lo quites…aun no has bebido, de manera que tardaras en sanar- voltee a los pies de la cama donde me encontraba, lo vi ahí parado, sonreía, parecía alegre de que hubiera despertado, se acerco a mi, dejo en el suelo algo que traía en la mano y se inclino sobre el mismo objeto, después se volvió hacia mi –toma…bebe esto…no creo que sea de tu agrado pero no tengo otra cosa- apoyo algo peludo contra mi boca, yo mordí e inmediatamente sentí la calidez de la sangre en mi boca, en cuanto sentí su sabor aleje la cara

-oh dios….que es eso….sabe horrible- dije llevándome la mano a la boca, el rio con ganas

-es una rata…no es el animal con mejor sabor pero su sangre sirve en momentos de emergencia- lo mire mientras me limpiaba la boca –lo siento pero es todo lo que tengo por el momento-

-gracias…- le dije mientras me trataba de levantar, en ese momento recordé todo lo que había sucedido –que sucedió con…- el levanto la mano a modo de seña de tranquilidad

-esta bien…esta a salvo…y no creo que vuelvan a tratar de secuestrarla- me dijo en tono tranquilizador, yo respire aliviado y me deje caer de nuevo

-otra vez gracias…eh…¿Cómo te llamas?- dije mirándolo mas tranquilo

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen…ahora…sobre tu acción suicida…- me dijo mirándome entre divertido y severo

-ya no lo menciones…debi escucharte..-


	3. Religion

Pasaron dos meses, que se me hicieron eternos, en los cuales tuve que permanecer confinado a la cama de aquel sótano en el que Carlisle me mantenía, el no entendía cómo era posible que tardara tanto en sanar, yo lo sabía perfectamente, el me alimentaba con sangre de ratas sobre todo, en algunas ocasiones me llevaba animales más grandes como gallinas, perros y gatos, en una ocasión, de la que nunca me entere como lo hizo ni de donde lo saco, metió un caballo negro como la noche, pero me rehusé a bebérmelo, el animal era demasiado bello como para beberlo, el se molesto conmigo por ser tan terco en lo referente al alimento pues seguía insistiéndole en que lo que yo necesitaba era sangre humana, cada noche discutíamos de eso junto a la pequeña chimenea que tenia la habitación sótano, el me explicaba las razones de por qué beber de humanos se le hacía tan repugnante mientras que yo le explicaba por qué beber de humanos para mí era tan necesario, las discusiones terminaban cuando alguien del edificio se levantaba para salir, era entonces cuando el salía al portón que custodiaba como el portero que era y yo volvía a la cama a leer algo de lo que Carlisle estudiaba en las tardes o comenzaba complicados cálculos de lo que ahora se conoce como calculo diferencial claro que todo integrado a la física cuántica, no se cuantas veces habré descubierto los errores de la velocidad que Galileo siempre asocio al movimiento uniformemente acelerado.

Finalmente después de una noche a casi dos tres meses del incidente de Les Inocent Carlisle me permitió salir del sótano, yo estaba casi recuperado, y el necesitaba un acompañante, durante un rato no supe para qué, pero cuando me llevo dos pisos arriba me lo explico todo. Me llevo con uno de los vecinos, un joven que estudiaba para sastre y modisto de señores, el y Carlisle me asearon y prepararon para un evento medico

-como ya te he comentado, Leo, estudio medicina, y hoy necesito que me acompañes a un evento en el cual se abrirá un cadáver para mostrarnos la forma de trabajar de algunos órganos- me dijo mientras el joven arreglaba mis pantalones y el trabajaba sobre mi enmarañado cabello

-¿por que necesitas que te acompañe? Creí que no confiabas en mí en lo referente a….la medicina- le dije, sabía que el entendería mi doble sentido oculto en la palabra medicina

-¿hace cuanto que no te peinas?- pregunto mientras le daba un fuerte tirón a mi enmarañado cabello, durante un momento permaneció en silencio, finalmente respondió –no creo que pueda soportar….ver…el interior de un ser humano, no al menos por primera vez, no, en esta ocasión necesito de alguien que me sostenga mientras….vomito- dio otro tirón con el plateado peine –no hay remedio….tengo que mojarte- el joven que arreglaba mi traje se levanto y dijo –me parece que tendría que darle un baño completo, señor Cullen, no es por ser irrespetuoso, pero me parece que un evento tan importante es lo menos que merece, si lo desea puedo prestarle mi cuarto de baño- Carlisle y yo lo miramos, el pensativo, yo extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar al chico –me parece que tienes razón Jean, y gracias por el prestamos, te lo pagare junto con el traje- el chico asintió el gesto restándole importancia, yo me quite el traje y marche con Carlisle a esa habitación por la cual algunos inquilinos pagaban mas.

-¿podemos nosotros vomitar, Carlisle?- le pregunte mientras el en ese cuarto de baño desenredaba el resto de mi cabello mojado mientras yo reposaba en la tina

-no lo sé, dímelo tu señor "he vivido desde el génesis"- me dijo sin mirarme, se concentraba demasiado en su tarea, no sé si porque mi cabello en serio le daba problemas o porque simplemente no quería mirarme

-no exageres, Carl…no he vivido desde el génesis, solo desde antes de Cristo- le respondí, mi edad era algo por lo que siempre surgía una que otra discusión cuando yo ponía en duda lo que estaba escrito en la biblia que el tanto se esforzaba por explicarme

-lo ves…lo estás haciendo de nuevo, presumiendo que tienes mil y tantos de edad- me dijo dándome un ligero golpe con el peine en la cabeza –ya te dije…sea lo que sea que haya pasado en esa época, déjame seguir un rato mas con mis creencias…ya suficiente tengo con lo de la inmortalidad-

-no es mi culpa haber nacido 500 años antes de la fundación de la antigua Roma…yo también quería seguir con mis creencias celtas- le dije mientras me levantaba de la tina –ya estoy limpio….¿nos podemos ir?- el se levanto y me dio la toalla, yo me seque rápidamente y salimos de nuevo para vestirme e irnos.

-diablos Carlisle, en serio creí que ibas te ibas a desmayar, no serias el único- le dije mientras tiraba del brazo que tenia sobre mis hombros y de su cintura para levantarlo mas

-no…blasfemes- me dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba mas a mi cuello –necesito descansar, necesito sentarme- me dijo con la misma voz ahogada, yo lo lleve hasta una banca donde lo senté, el se rodeo el estomago con el brazo mientras mantenía la otra mano en su boca

-sabes…de saber que eso era lo que querías aprender, te lo hubiera enseñado yo, con un cadáver más fresco y tal vez incluso con un poco mas de respeto- le dije, en verdad que se veía asqueado, durante un momento pensé que incluso podría vomitar cosas que no podemos comer, de pronto comenzó a reír sin razón alguna, yo lo mire extrañado, -Carlisle…¿te sientes bien?- pregunte, el seguía riendo si bien no a carcajadas si lo suficientemente alto como para parecer un poco loco, sin otra idea, le di una bofetada que si bien a un humano le hubiera hecho dar dos vueltas a su cabeza el solo se inclino sobre la banca un poco aturdido

– au…no tenias que hacer eso- me dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la banca con una mano en la mejilla que le golpee

-lo siento… pero pensé que te estabas privando- le respondí usando el termino que comúnmente se usaba para decir que los bebes no respondían o dejaban de llorar después de cierto tiempo

-ay…noo…- me dijo un tanto molesto –solo pensaba que…bueno…viste el cadáver ahí abierto-

-si, lo vi…¿y?-

-bueno…estaba pensando que quien haya inventado la frase "todos son bellos por dentro" no tenia la menor idea de lo que hablaba- yo me lo quede mirando antes de llevarme una mano a la frente

-Carlisle…esa frase solo es un decir…una metáfora que habla de los sentimientos- le dije sentándome en la banca junto a el

-¡lo se! Es solo que no pude evitar pensar en la frase de una forma literal- me dijo pasándose una mano sobre el cabello

-Carlisle…si tu dios hubiera querido que fuéramos bellos por dentro en una forma literal, nos hubiera hecho alrevez-

-no es mi dios, es el dios de todos, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir-

-no me importa…no creo en el, ni en los ángeles o los demonios…¿dime has visto uno?-

-claro que no…pero no porque no creas en ellos no significa que no existan, no porque no hayas visto a dios no significa que no esté ahí, escuchando a quien quiere escucharlo-

-simplemente dime como es que puedes creer que alguien o algo lleva tu vida y destino…o en algo o alguien que es todo poderoso y eterno…no lo entiendo-

-simplemente creo, Leonard…no porque no lo veas no significa que no esté ahí… ¿ves el aire? ¿Vez la luz?...o más sencillo ¿has visto un millón de coronas?-

-no…pero…-

-ahí esta…no porque no las hayas visto no significa que no existan-

-pero no lo entiendo…no veo la forma en que haya un ente superior que controle cada aspecto de mi existencia-

-no controla cada aspecto de tu existencia, Leonard, por que por eso existe lo que se llama "libre albedrio" y es la capacidad de decidir lo que tú quieres hacer con tu vida, y dios la dio a cada ser humano por que el cree en nosotros-

-olvidas algo, Carlisle,…no somos humanos…tu mismo lo has dicho, y las leyendas que existen sobre nosotros los bebedores de sangre dicen que somos la ira de dios…la condena, ¿por que entonces, sigues creyendo en el si lo que somos es una aberración de la naturaleza que el creo?, te diré lo que yo pienso sobre el "libre albedrio"… es solo una hipocresía creada para explicar por que hacemos lo que hacemos, para explicarlo a él… claro como dicen, si algo bueno pasa, es una recompensa del señor, algo malo pasa, el trabaja de forma misteriosa…la gente…Carlisle, la gente…y lo que nosotros somos, es solo un accidente de la naturaleza-

-Leonard, tu viviste en una época anterior al nacimiento de Cristo, estuviste en Roma durante su crucifixión, ¿por qué entonces te cuesta tanto entender mi punto? ¿Acaso no supiste de el, no supiste de sus actos, no tuviste pruebas de su existencia?-

-lo que yo tuve, Carlisle, fueron solo un montón de rumores sin fundamento, rumores que nunca pude probar por mí mismo, y la crucifixión de dos bribones y un loco que gritaba cosas en un lenguaje incomprensible para mí- él se levanto y me golpeo tan fuerte en el pecho que pude sentir que mi esternón se partía por la mitad, me sujeto de la camisa y me levanto

-te he soportado muchas cosas en estos dos meses, Leonard, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya insultando las creencias con las que viví toda mi existencia mortal-

-¿solo porque te marco las cosas como fueron? Por favor Carlisle, no me hagas reír, estas enojado solamente porque sabes que es verdad lo que digo- me cruzo la cara con dos bofetadas

-te lo dije, Leonard, hay cosas que prefiero no saber, que no me importa saber si son verdad o mentira…tú tienes el conocimiento, esta vez, guárdatelo-

Y en menos de lo que yo tarde en caer al suelo el ya había desaparecido en la calle.


	4. Estrellas

Yo no regrese al sotano, por los tres golpes que me había dado, juzgue que estaría lo suficientemente molesto como para echarme mas que a patadas, si bien yo podía acabar con el de un solo golpe no quería pelear con el. Asi que durante las siguientes semanas volvi a mi vieja costumbre de vagar por París, alimentarme de los ladrones y pillos que encontraba y ocultarme en mausoleos o aticos descuidados durante los días soleados.

Un día como otro decidi pasarme por la mansión de Mercedes, pero a diferencia de cómo lo hacia tres meses atrás, no me quede en el tejado, si no que me pegue a la reja de la puerta, la casa estaba ricamente decorada con flores de todos colores, en el jardín había un conjunto de sillas y justo al centro…

-¡hey usted!...no puede estar aquí- me dijo una voz que se acercaba por el otro lado de la reja

-no estoy invadiendo la propiedad- respondi –solo estoy aquí parado- continue sin darle mucha importancia, el viejo me miro y torcio la boca desarmado de argumentos para replicar -¿Quién se casa?- pregunte mientras con un movimiento de la cabeza señalaba el decorado

-la hija de los señores Ferrer, hace meses que planean esta boda- me dijo con una sonrisa de alegría, yo cerre un momento los ojos, Ferrer…la hija de los señores Ferrer…Mercedes Ferrer -¿se encuentra bien joven?- pregunto, abri los ojos de nuevo –si…me encuentro muy bien- le dije sonriendo con naturalidad, en ese momento se escucharon los aplausos de los invitados, los novios iban llegando, mi mirada se fijo en mercedes, estaba radiante del brazo de su prometido, lucia un vestido blanco elegante y a la vez muy sencillo, lo que resaltaba mas su belleza, su sonrisa y su mirar simplemente decían "si son mis amigos alégrense por mi, por que este es el día mas feliz de mi vida", yo sonreí cuando la vi, y aunque de alguna forma me sentí la persona mas desgraciada del universo, me sentí feliz a la vez. –mire ya va a empezar la boda joven…- me dijo el viejo con un tono bastante alegre –es bueno que la señorita haya conseguido un buen prospecto- dije mientras me separaba de la reja –un gusto hablar con usted monseñor…- termine mientras me alejaba de la casona.

-eres lo mas extraño que haya conocido sabes Leonard- me dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el techo del torreon de la catedral que siempre frecuentaba el. -¿Por qué no volviste a casa?- me pregunto

-pense que después de nuestro pequeño altercado no querrías verme en algún tiempo- le respondi mirando el horizonte

-tonto…me moleste…pero no como para echarte de casa- me respondió mientras me daba un ligero empujon, yo no le respondi –es extraño, jamás crei que en nuestro estado pudiéramos enamorarnos-

-creeme…yo tampoco lo pensé- le dije bajando la mirada

-si te sirve de consuelo…el joven con el que se casa es un buen hombre, trabajador, honrado y fiel….si es un buen prospecto- me dijo citando las palabras que yo le dije al anciano

-me seguiste a la casa de los Ferrer- le dije, no era pregunta, era afirmación

-tenia que saber que no harias una estupidez- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-yo…haciendo tonterías…jajaja- dije con ironia mientras me recostaba en la pendiente del torreon

-supongo que aun no te conozco bien- me respondió mirando hacia el cielo, durante un momento permanecimos en silencio –¿crees que haya alguien esperando por mi?- me pregunto

-puede ser…ahora que lo pienso nada parece imposible ya- le respondi mirando las estrellas –Carl…tu que has leído mas libros que yo…¿que son esos puntos brillantes que llamamos estrellas?-

-son bolas de gas…o eso dicen los científicos actuales…- me respondió –sabes…antes yo no creía que fuera posible que la luz se pudiera descomponer, no como lo dice Newton…si no que creía que la luz era como el aire- me dijo recostándose también –una de las cosas que mas me agradan de el hecho de ser inmortal es que podre ver el progreso de la humanidad…ver su evolución en conocimientos-

-es curioso…yo antes no creía en que las estrellas fueran bolas de gas…nunca lo imagine, ni tampoco que el sol fuera una estrella incandescente alrededor de la que giramos, yo siempre pensé que el sol era un dios…y que las estrellas eran almas de los que morían-

-hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos…incluyendo nuestra propia naturaleza- no dijimos nada un par de minutos -¿Qué le viste, Leonard?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué le viste a mercedes que te obsesiono tanto?-

-realmente no lo se…- rei ligeramente –simplemente la vi y fue…no lo se…de pronto todo cobro un sentido extraño- me miro –sonara loco…pero fue como si hubiera sido hecha para mi-

-pero nunca te le acercaste-

-error mio…y de todas formas…¿crees que hubiera aceptado lo que soy?- me apoye sobre el costado

-no lo se…es tan extraño…nunca me he encontrado en tal situación, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo…-

-la vida es muy extraña Carl…incluyendo nuestra vida inmortal…lo único que nos queda es vivirla lo mejor que podamos…-

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de tu inmortalidad, Leo?-

-no lo se…una segunda oportunidad supongo-

-una…segunda oportunidad…nunca lo había visto asi-

-yo solo espero una señal…una señal que me diga que por alguna razón soy lo que soy-

-¿esperas un milagro?- me dijo con ironia –¿ahora si crees en eso?-

-algo asi Carl…yo solo espero una señal…- sonreí y dije –dios no juega a los dados y no creo en las coincidencias…- el rio con su risa característica, limpia, sin señal alguna de burla

-yo espero algo similar…solo que esta vez me gustaría hacer el bien de una forma mas directa-

-¿por eso estudias la nueva ciencia medica?-

-si…de alguna forma le veo mucho potencial…-

-tiene potencial…todas la ciencias nacientes tienen potencial- lo mire a los ojos

-ire a Oxford- me dijo, de alguna forma su tono me dijo que había estado esperando para decirlo

-te ira bien…eres inteligente…y tienes el doble de tiempo para estudiar a diferencia de los demás estudiantes- le dije sonriendo

-quiero que vengas conmigo- lo mire un momento esperando que me dijera que bromeaba

-¿estas bromeando? Yo no tengo ninguna formación que me permita estudiar al nivel que se requiere-

-por supuesto que si lo tienes…sabes mas de biología humana y animal que cualquier maestro que yo haya visitado, además de que tu también tienes el doble de tiempo que el resto de los estudiantes para prepararte- a pesar de que su expresión seguía tranquila, su voz me decía que aun había mas

-¿ya preparaste todo para la partida de ambos verdad?- le pregunte en afán de descubrirlo

-si…yo recibi una beca completa por recomendación…pero tu fácilmente entraras si presentas el examen, y con mi beca podremos pagar el alojamiento que es lo único que necesitaremos-

-oh vamos Carl¡¡¡… ¿deberas quieres que te acompañe?- le dije levantándome

-por supuesto que si¡¡¡…me has ayudado mucho en mis estudios estos últimos tres meses…y si asistimos juntos no solo yo…si no que tu también terminaremos una verdadera carrera de medicina en un corto tiempo-

-¿no me dejaras rehusarme verdad?- le pregunte, mientras el también se levantaba

-te lo pondré asi…que prefieres ¿ser un hombre de sociedad estudiantil…o seguir durmiendo en aburridos mausoleos?-

Dias después nos preparábamos para marcharnos a la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra.


End file.
